The Diamond Authority
'''The Great Diamond Authority '''is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders who rule in absolute power over Homeworld and the existing Gem colonies. Symbol The symbol of the Great Diamond Authority appears on many Gem structures, and has changed over time. On structures built prior to the Rebellion, the symbol consists of four diamond shapes: White (top), Yellow (left), Blue (right), and Pink (bottom). On modern structures, as well as on the partially-healed Centipeetle's drawings seen in "Monster Reunion", the Pink symbol has been removed, leaving only the White, Yellow and Blue shapes (now depicted in the form of overlapping triangles). Members Yellow Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. She is the superior of Jasper (as well as the former superior to Peridot) and also the superior to countless other Gems made for her. She commenced the Cluster project when Earth was deemed unfit for a colony, due to the Rebellion. According to Peridot in "Hit the Diamond", Yellow Diamond is in complete control of the Gem Homeworld's military. All her subordinates (except her Pearl, Doc and Navy) have a small Yellow Diamond on their chests in two symmetrically connecting diagonal black lines. Subordinates * Peridot (formerly) * Jasper (formerly) * Yellow Diamond's Pearl * Ruby (Doc) * Ruby (Eyeball) * Ruby (Army) * Ruby (Navy) * Ruby (Leggy) * Topaz Blue Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. She was the superior of Ruby and Sapphire, and many other Gems "made" for her. She was once the supervisor of the colonization of Earth. All her Subordinates, except her Pearl, have a large blue diamond of any shade on their abdomens. Subordinates * Sapphire (former court member) * Unknown court members * Blue Diamond's Pearl * Aquamarine White Diamond One of the Diamond leaders. Details about her are unknown, except for the fact that her white symbol appears alongside those representing Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond on both ancient and modern Gem structures. According to her mural she had the most Colonies when the Moon Base was built, it is unknown how many she has now. Former Members Pink Diamond A former Diamond leader. Details about her are unknown other than that she was in charge of the Earth colony and that her pink symbol is present on the majority of ancient Gem structures, but absent on structures dating as early as the Pyramid Temple, as she was shattered by Rose Quartz at some point during the Rebellion. She also has a mural in the moon base, along with all the other diamonds. Pearl's space suit, as seen in "Space Race" and "Back to the Barn", has a pink symbol on its chest. This suggests that Pearl was previously involved with this Diamond prior to her destruction. Sardonyx also sports pink diamonds on her feet, this most likely comes from Pearl. According to Ruby (Eyeball), Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz. In the episode "Bubbled", Garnet confirms that Rose did shatter Pink Diamond. This likely occurred between 6250 and 5750 years ago, taking into account that Jasper (who, as explained by Peridot, was created halfway or so through the war) was originally assigned to her, that Blue Diamond was in charge of Earth 5750 years ago (when Garnet first formed), that centipeetle drew only 3 diamonds when recounting the end of The Rebellion (which happened more recently than 5300 years ago when Bismuth was bubbled), and that the Rebellion took place over roughly 1000 years. Past Subordinates * Rose Quartz * Bubbled Rose Quartzes * Amethysts * Jasper * Carnelian * Agates * Sapphires * Pink Diamond's Pearl Influence The Great Diamond Authority has great influence on Gems of lower caste and members of their courts. Each member of a Diamond's court wears a diamond emblem on their outfit; the color of the diamond emblem worn by followers depend on the Diamond. Members of a Diamond's court are known to show respect, such as Sapphire calling Blue Diamond "my Diamond". Some members are passionate and enthusiastic about working for a Diamond. For example, Peridot exclaims "I would never forsake the gem I was made for!". Gems who serve under the Diamonds will do anything to avenge their Diamond, as seen in Jasper's case in "Earthlings".